Martin in wonderland
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Tus pasos resuenan en el bosque ligeramente, "No preguentes como ni cuando" "no voltees" el te dice...Quien es el? el soy yo ¿Quien es Alicia...eres Alicia? Wonderand esconde secretos con cierta malicia... Fail summary... ArgMex... Spoiler y mas XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! e.e eh, bueno... hola XD**

**La trama esta basada en Are you Alice? un manga que me gusta mucho!  
**

**Pero!...poco a poco va ir cambiando la trama (todo lo que mi mente fujoshi lo permita XD).  
**

**Are you Alice y Hetalia no me pertenecen... son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Haber si saben quien es Alice!  
**

**...**

**...**

**Que empieze!**

* * *

Un chico de tez blanca y cabellos rubios salia del bosque con dificultad; caminando sin saber a donde se topo con un cartel grande fosforecente, que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en ese espantoso bosque. El chico lo escrutino con sus ojos color cielo.

Tenia un gran conejo rosado chillon con guantes blancos y una sonrisa tonta como protagonista, habia arcoiris a su alrededor junto con corazones morados y florecillas con cara, en grande y con una tipografia muy empalagosa estaba la frase que tanto esperaba y al mismo tiempo no queria encontrar.

**_"¡Bienvenido al pais de las Maravillas!"_**

-...- se quedo callado mirando fijamente el cartel, incapaz de decir palabras, mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon blanco perla -Pero que cartel tan mal hecho- fue lo unico que dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa para si mismo.

Miro, al lado del cartel se veia un camino ancho y rodeado de bosque, suspiro, tenia que seguir caminando, si no... adonde mas iria?

Fue directo hacia el camino, sin pensar que habia movido una serie de extraños hilos que cambiarian el destino de su historia.

* * *

-Otra vez ha llegado tarde- murmuraba enojada una voz, rompiendo el silencio del salon principal del palacio -pero era de esperarse, siempre ha sido asi; lo sabes Sota de Corazones, si no llega morira decapitado- le decia a un joven que parado junto a el, le hacia compañia.

Aquel joven tenia la piel blanca, al igual que su inusual cabello albino, que contrastaba con sus potentes ojos carmesi , tan terrorificos y suaves a la vez; tenia tomada una espada plateada y de metal precioso entre las manos con una cruz en la empuñadura, similar a la que colgaba de su cuello, muy cerca de su boca, que mantenia apretada firmemente.

La Sota asintio sin decir palabra mientras con la mirada pedia mas tiempo para que el invitado llegara.

En ese mismo momento se abrieron las puertas del salon sin pedir permiso, mientras dejaban ver a un joven que llegaba a situarse en frente del trono que estaba en frente de la sala.

Ese joven tenia una piel morena canela, su cabello negro y lacio resplandecia con la escasa luz del salon y sus ojos del color de la noche estaban ocultos bajo el sombrero de copa que traia puesto.

-Tan puntual como siempre _Mad Hatter _- susurro una sombra que sentada en un trono miraba al recien llegado, con un pequeño deje de sonrisa en su voz.

-Tu me llamaste- le gruño el moreno completamente hastiado incandose para hacer reverencia -y justo a la hora del te! un momento muy imprecindible...- decia mirando un reloj de bolsillo, que estaba siempre en la pocision de la seis de la tarde... siempre.

-Pero esto es mucho mas importante- le musito con una risa falsa -ya ha llegado _Alice- _le dijo en tono confidencial.

El sombrerero arqueo una ceja, sonriendo para si; ¿Conque, para eso lo llamaba?

-Espero que cumplas con tu trabajo- le dijo entre susurros nuevamente la voz -con tu trato, quiero decir-

-Has parado mi tiempo para eso, no?- le pregunto socarronamente.

Aquella persona asintio -No pasara mucho para que salga del hoyo...mis esperanzas estan puestas en ti-

-Todo se hara como usted desee- le dijo Mad Hatter tomando un modo mas formal, tenia que seguir el juego a la perfeccion -por favor deme la siguiente orden...Reina de Corazones-

Una sonrisa se extendio por la cara del extraño -sigue al conejo blanco...-

* * *

-Me pregunto si estara aqui...- murmuro el joven rubio mirando hacia arriba -lo que estoy buscando-

Se encontraba en una plaza de la ciudad a la que habia llegado; a su alrededor habia mucha gente danzando, comprando, riendo y hablando fuertemente; los niños corrian con globos en las manos, persiguiendose entre si.  
Habia carteles de bienvenida por todos lados pero...¿para quien?

-En serio?- decia una mujer regordeta

-No lo creo!- gritaba un hombre larguirucho

Todos hablaban muy alto..._demasiado. _No lo soportaba, se estaba volviendo molesto, irritante. Habia demasiada gente.

Entre tanto tumulto alguien con un sombrero de copa habia chocado con el tratando de pasar.

-Oh.. lo lamento- se disculpo el chico rubio volteandose para ver al del sombrero.

Pero ahi no habia nadie.

-Alice...- llamó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que una mano lo agarraba y lo jalaba hacia alguna otra parte.

-Hey!- decia el chico mientras esa mano lo jalaba entre la multitud, cada vez mas rapido.

De repente la mano lo paro en seco, justo a poco sentimetros de la cara de su dueño -Estas bien?- le mumuro este con una sonrisa.

El hombre que estaba en frente era rubio al igual que epero con el cabello ligeramente ondulado, tambien tenia ojos azules que lo miraban picaros y una pequeña barba de tres dias.

-El desfile va a empezar pronto, seria peligroso si te quedaras ahi- le dijo todavia muy cerca de el.

Se aparto bruscamente del hombre, y noto que aquel sujeto tenia cola y orejas de gato, intento pasa eso por alto.

-Gracias por preocuparte- le dijo.

Pero el hombre atrapo su mano entre las suyas y le dio un lijero beso en ellas.

-Bienvenido a Wonderland...mon´amour _Alice- _dijo mirandolo.

_Alice._

El chico aparto muy bruscamente su mano.

-Lo siento, pero ese no es mi nombre... te habes equivocado de persona- le murmuro mirando al hombre con deconfianza.

El hombre suspiro encogiendose de hombros -Que problema! Hay muchas personas en el mundo que odian sus nombres..pero esta es la primera vez que veo que alguien lo niega-

El chico suspiro, todavia desconfiado.

-Che...como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto.

-Acaso detecto un acento argentino?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Respondeme- le gruño, pero afirmando con la cabeza

-Eso no importa- dijo aludiendo la pregunta -ese es el nombre que te dieron cuando naciste..cierto...Alice?-

El chico lo miro fijamente, sorprendido.

El hombre se llevo una mano a la boca -Ah..he dado en el clavo!-

-Callate- le dijo el chico -es que no me llamo asi, yo soy...y que pasa si yo fuera Alice?- dudaba, se oia en su voz.

-Es cierto- murmuro el hombre con uuna pequeña sonrisa mientras daba vueltas alrededro de el -puede ser un nombre ambiguo...Alice-

Sentia miradas atras de el, obvservandole detenidamente, bastante incomodo, tal vez si volteaba...

-No te voltees- le musito el hombre rubio, despues cambio su actitud y le dijo mas alegre -si hay algun lugar a donde quieras ir yo te llevare! Eres el primero, asi que recibiras una bienvenida especial!-

El chico no volteo -¿Quien eres?- le pregunto al hombre.

A lo que el hombre respodio -Solo soy un gato, nada mas y nada menos-

* * *

-Las personas que han perdido sus sueños no tienen un lugar a donde ir- musitaba llorosamente una voz muy quedamente -la cosa que estas buscando no la encontraras en Wonderland-

La voz provenia de un chico que miraba incado al lado de una silla a una niñita que estaba sentada en ella, muy palida y ojerosa, pero aun conservaba la belleza de la juventud con sus largos cabellos rubios ondulados y sus largas y profundas pestañas que cubrian unos delicados ojos azul zafiro; parecia una muñeca con aquel traje azul con delantal blanco y moño a juego...una muñeca de porcelana demacrada.

El chico que lloraba era castaño cobrizo y lacio que caia en su cara, en sus ojos color oliva que tenian lagrimas transparentes, de su cabello sobresalia un rulito del lado derecho de su cabeza; tenia un traje negro estilo militar, con una espada atada a su cintura y unas largas botas.

-Por eso Marianne...- seguia el chico -voy a cumplir tu sueño...lo prometo-

En el centro de aquel cuarto resono el juramento en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Este ha sido el primer capitulo del Fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**Merezco reviews?  
**

**Matta nee!  
**


	2. Los Lamentos

**Hola!**

**Bueno... aqui esta el segundo capitulo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Hetalia no es mio! Tampoco Are you Alice! son de sus respectivos autores!**

**Mi historia no sigue la trama de ninguna de las dos series, es AU, pero tiene varios spoilers.  
**

**Solo una mini aclaracion: Alice es mi Martucho (Argentina).**

* * *

-Un intruso...- susurro el castaño en la sala mientras se levantaba del suelo -No me queda mucho tiempo..-**  
**

* * *

_H_abia decidido seguir al Gato Chessire, este me guiaba en un callejon donde se encontraban muy pocas personas, y gracias al cielo no habia mucho ruido.

-Como sea...- empeze -Que es este lugar?-

-Seria genial que encuentres lo que estas buscando...- me respondio el Gato que estaba adealnte de mi ignorando la pregunta -No hagas preguntas innecesarias-

Resople -Esta bien, olvidalo- dije -de todos modos no parece que quisieras responder-

-Es una lastima- me murmuro el Gato -No te estaba dando una orden...no soy la Reina de Corazones- se volteo -No es un buen habito tomar todo lo que te dicen en serio...-

-La Reina de Corazones...- murmure ignorandolo -Es la persona mas importante en este pais, cierto?-

-Naturalmente- dijo el Gato guardando sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalon -Solo hay una reina, sus reglas son absolutas-

-Despues de todo si tengo algo que preguntarte...- empeze, pero fui interrumpido por el otro hombre.

-La razon por la que estoy contigo?- me pregunto -es facil, por que me lo ordenaron-

Hice ademan de voltearme.

-Ya te dije...lo mejor es que no te voltees- pero ya me habia volteado -En especial en Wonderland...los que se atan a su pasado atraen odiosos lamentos-

-Que es eso...enemigos?- pregunte empezando a caminar por el lado contrario.

-No te preocupes, los lamentos solo se atan a sus personas favoritas- me dijo sin segirme el Gato con una sonrisa -pero eso es un problema, veras...-

Mire hacia arriba, me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de sombras.

-...solo hay tres personas que atraen los lamentos...- seguia el Gato -_Alice in Wonderland_, una victima de suicidio 3 segundos antes de morir, ah cual era la otra?...-

Las sombras se arremolinaban alrededor de mi, una tras otra, deje de oir lo que el Gato decia.

-Alice...- dijo una voz muy diferente detras de mi.

Voltee, era una muchachita rubia lacia, de ojos azules y un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos -como lo hiciste?- me pregunto

La mire estupefacto -Quien eres?- le pregunte alejandome.

-Oh, pobrecito..el gatito te ha abandonado...- decia acercandose la muchacha.

-Eh?- fue lo unico que acerte a decir, entonces me di cuenta, voltee, el Gato Chessire no estaba -se ha ido el muy boludo! A donde ha ido...?-

Me interrumpi, alguien me abrazaba por detras, muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

-Pobre Alice- deica la niña.

Dolia, dolia mucho, me apretaba con fuerza.

-Ahhhhhhhh!- grite de dolor empujandola hacia atras para despues incarme mientras me apretaba el estomago.

-Oh..eso fue grosero de mi parte- decia la niña entre risas.

Intente pararme y salir corriendo.

-A donde vas? Estas perdido?- dijo la niña agarrandolo -te ayudare a encontrar lo que buscas...pero quiero algo a cambio...- se habia inclinado hasta mi oido -devuelveme mi nombre ... _Alice in Wonderland- _

La mire sorprendido -Yo no soy Alice...-

La chica me miro con sorpresa, bajo la mirada -Bien...entonces muere...-

De repente me volteo con fuerza y me empezo a estrangular mientras reia -Adios...- Muchas sombras de arremolianaban a su alrededor.

No podia repirar "que es este lugar?" "no quiero morir aqui!" me faltaba el aire -No quiero morir aqui!-

Una bala atraveso a la niña -Si no quieres morir deja de gritar, idiota- me dijo una voz.

La niña me miro con una sonrisa psicopata, empezo a reir mientras se desintegraba.

-Callate, tu voz es una molestia- volvio a decir la voz, de el que habia disparado, volvio a disparar, entonces cuando las sombras se disiparon lo vi.

Era un joven de mi edad, con cabello lacio hasta los hombros, moreno y con un gran sombrero que le tapaba las facciones.

-Puedes levantarte?- me dijo acercandose, pude desde abajo verle la cara, tenia ojos negros profundos tanto que temi perderme en ellos, era bastante guapo, me di un golpe mental por eso.

-Quien sos?- dije mirando a otro lado mientras me tocaba el cuello.

-Despues de que te ayudo, asi agradeces?- me dijo gurdando su pistola en el bolsillo -No hagas preguntas estupidas-

-Mhp...que grosero..- segui yo quitandome la mano del cuello, no pensaba pararme.

-Tsk..entonces sera por las malas..- me dijo con enojo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me tomo por un brazo y me levanto con fuerza, empezo a jalarme hacia afuera del callejon -Demonios, hacer todo por tu cuenta...que pasara si no llego a la hora del te?- empezo a ¿regañarme?

Y por alguna razon estos regaños y formas de tratar se me hacian familiares. Sentia que ya lo abia visto antes...

-Por que tengo que seguirte?- le espete tratando de detenerlo, jalandolo del brazo todo lo que pude.

El se paro en seco haciendo que por innercia me cayera al suelo al chocar con el, levanto su brazo de nuevo con la pistola y disparo hacia el cielo.

De la nada el cuerpo de una niña cayo a mis pies, tenia la misma sonrisa psicopata que la anterior; me aleje lo mas que pude recordando la experiencia de hace 5 minutos.

-Estas atrayendo demasiados lamentos con tus preguntas inutiles- me dijo con un poco mas de tranquilidad, sorpresivamente me tendio la mano para levantarme -siguen llegando mas, y mas rapido- murmuro.

Tome su mano, no queria que me volvieran a extrangular -Vos no sos mi enemigo?- le pregunte con desconfianza.

Me miro sorprendido, pero despues sonrio -Enemigo? que cosas tan raras dices.. eso deberias decidirlo por ti mismo _Alice_-

Otra vez Alice; Alice esto, Alice aquello, ese nombre me estaba dando muchos problemas.

Empeze a caminar apresuradamente junto a el.

-Sea lo que sea no voltees- dijo de repente el de sombrero.

-Eh?porque?- pregunte yo.

-Una orden de la Reina de Corazones..- me empezo a explicar -Nadie en Wonderland puede mirar hacia su pasado-

"Pero que clase de ley es esa?" obviamente era la ley mas estupida que habia oido en mi vida...aunque en realidad no recordaba nada.

-Conosiste al Gato Chessire, cierto?- me pregunto de repente...ese nombre me sonaba...

-Ah, si!- respondi -el fue el que me guio aqui-

-Tsk, estupido Gato..- empezo el otro chico.

-Mad Hatter...soy yo o tienes algo contra _moi_?- le pregunto una voz muy cercana a mi...era aquel hombre de apodo Gato Chessire.

-De donde has salido?!- le pregunte alejandome bruscamente -El es el Gato Chessire?-

El supuesto Mad Hatter no me respondio siguio caminando como si no hubiera visto nada.

-Sabes Alice...Mad Hatter no puede verme...parece que debe odiar mucho a los gatos..- me dijo el otro rubio.

El del sombrero se volteo -No, es a ti el que detesto!- le grito.

Empezaron una pequeña (lease gritos) discusion acerca de por que Mad Hatter odiaba a los gatos.

-Yo amo a todos los gatos, tanto que explotaria de felicidad!- replicaba el de sombrero -Es a ti a quien detesto, no le heches la bronca a los demas!-

Me di cuenta levemente, de que empezaba a llamarles en mi subconciente Gato y Mad Hatter... esos no podian ser sus nombres, cierto?

-Oigan..- les dije, se quedaron un momento callados -no es que me interese, pero..como se llaman?-

El Gato fruncio el ceño -Ya lo sabes Alice, yo soy el Gato Chessire y el es Mad Hatter-

-No me refieria a eso, quiero saber sus nombres reales- les explique.

Una oleada de comprension inundo sus rsotros, pero pronto fue cambiada por una leve melancolia (por lo menos de parte del Gato).

-Alice...estos son nuestros nombres reales... pero si tu qieres decirnos de otra forma..- empezo el Gato.

El del sombrero gruño -Como sea...-

De algo podia estar seguro...el del sombrero tenia un carcter fuerte que se me hacia muy familiar...solo un nombre vino a mi cabeza.

-Alejandro- le dije mirandolo -te llamare Alejandro-

El chico me miro, era una mirada significativa..de la cual no logre entender nada. Intenete ignorarlo, por lo que oi un refunfuño, sonrei.

El otro tenia un acento extraño, trate de recordar, era...frances.

-Tu seras Francis- le dije señalandolo, el me sonrio y se empezo a acercar para decirme algo.

Pero Mad Hatter o ahora Alejandro le apuntaba fijamente con la pistola.

-Te vas yendo- le susurro amenazante -Yo sere quien lleve a Alice con la Reina-

El ahora Francis hizo un puchero, me volteo a ver -Queria hablar mas tiempo contigo, pero este aguafiestas no me va a dejar asi que...- fue retrocediendo hasta la salida del callejon -el es el favorito de la Reina, por eso teme desobedecerla-

-En cambio tu no la obedecerias ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello- le dijo amenazadoramente Alejandro, que aun le apuntaba.

-Oye..pero no me dijiste que seguias ordenes de la Reina?- le pregunte con incredulidad.

Pero Francis ya se habia ido.

* * *

En estos momentos yo estaba en una pequeña casa de estilo rustico, a pesar de ser pequeña estaba muy bien ordenada, tenia varios cuartos, la sala donde se encontraba habia muebles forrados de piel blanquecina, en medio habia una pequeña mesita y tambien, en la esquina habia una estanteria con repisas llenas de tazas de te.

Alejandro me habia dejado vagabundear por su casa, mientras tomaba el te. Pero en un intento de abrir una puerta me habian caido un monton de sombreros; asi que desisti.

Ahora estaba inpotenete en una silla mientras veia como Alejandro tomaba te, lo tomaba con elegancia sorprendente a pesar de su "florido" lenguaje y su caracter, incluso parecia mas delicado.

Era mas atractivo de lo que pensaba, espera ¿que estoy diciendo?...tendria que manejar mejor mis pensamientos.

-Sabes de donde vienes?-me solto de repente Alejandro mirandome con sus ojos de la noche.

Me puse a pensar, no recordaba nada de mi pasado -No, la verdad...- espera un minuto.. -Francis me dijo que tenia acento argentino..supongo que de ahi soy-

Alejandro fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba que los llamara por los nombres que les puse, pero a mi no me importaba.

-Argentina, ya veo...- murmuro mientras sovia mas te de la taza -Martin- me miro -tu seras Martin-

Me voltee -No se supone que soy Alice?- le pregunte con sorna.

Me sonrio socarronamente -Tu me puedes llamar Alejandro por que yo no te puedo decir aparte de Alice Martin?- lo mire sorprendido, sonrio mas ampliamente -o acaso prefieres Martina?-

Le lance uno de los sombreros que estaban regados por el suelo. El se rio de mi. "Pero que molesto es!" pense "Pero terriblemente familiar".

Pense en el nombre que me habia dado: Martin; tambien me era inusualmente familiar...una imagen se formaba en mi mente...

_-Eh Martin!- gritaba una voz que no podia reconocer -Ven que te vas a divertir!-_

_-Ya voy- decia una voz muy parecida a la suya, pero mas alegre -Che no me dejes solo!-  
_

_-Martin, tu nunca estaras solo..-susurro una voz, que le atropeyo con melancolia...melancolia que no entendia.  
_

__Ahi se acabo el recuerdo..o mejor dicho sueño.

Por que no recordaba nada... y por alguna razon soy _Alice in Wonderland. _

Y dentro de poco tendria que ir a ver a la Reina.

Me dolia la cabeza, solo tenia problemas desde que llegue a este lugar

No era bueno intentar recordar, olvidar..era mejor dejar la mente en el presente...

_"Porque los que se atan a su pasado atraen odiosos lamentos..."_

__La voz de Francis resonaba en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno espero que os guste!  
**

**e.e seguire publicando...lo prometo!  
**

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a Addy Winchester por su muuuy preciado Review...muchas gracias!  
**

**Alfie Eldenstein FUERA!  
**


	3. Recuerdos

**Hola, ya llego su servilleta!**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo prometido!  
**

**Es hora de responder reviews!  
**

**Ambar Spellombud: a mi tambien me gusta el ArgMex (tu ya lo sabes), lo que me dices es interesante...me ayudara en un futuro con este fic! y respecto a mi rapidez de escritura...es que no tengo relativamente nada que hacer casi todo el dia!  
**

**Addi Winchester: Si hay muy poco ArgMex...pero lo que hay es bueno, asi que aprovecharlo!Te gusta como escribo? *salta de felicidad* tu tambien escribes genial (mas SpaMex para el mundo ewe) lo del te lo explicare despuesito!..Por cierto esto SI es un AU.  
**

**Pinxelcool:Si es genial lo de las pistolas (fuck yeah!) lo saque del manga (aunque se las viera puesto de todos modos) No me imagino a Martucho con vestido...no puedo..no se..XD  
**

**Ni Are you Alice ni Hetalia son mios *llora* pero lo superare!  
**

* * *

Era despreciable, simplemente me parecia despreciable.

Aquel nombre, que tanto odiaba, no importara cuanto me alejara, perecia volver por mi.

Alejandro... asi me llamaba yo antes de entrar aqui; todos los que vivimos en esta basura de lugar no pueden recordar sus pasados, sus sueños. Para mi venian y se iban los recuerdos, eran como molestos bichos zumbando alrededor mio.

Yo al contrario de los demas odiaba recordar...pero al igual que todos deseaba salir de aqui.

Yo queria olvidar mi pasado, iniciar de nuevo, pero la estupida realidad, mi promesa, mi tiempo, me hacen quedarme aqui.

Era insoportable, totalmente, pero aun asi yo estaba ahi, observando como un chico dormia sobre el sofa, como aparecia ante mi otro _Alice_.

Alice o Martin como le habia llamado yo debido a su insistencia de no ser esa persona, me resultaba la persona mas extraña de las pocas que habia conociado, el Alice mas extraño...

Para empezar decia no ser Alice, segundo: hacia demasiadas preguntas, tercero: me hacia sentir extraño, era un sentimiento raro...que no se desifrar.

Tal vez podia ser... no eso era imposible,no volveria a sentir eso jamas...debia se molestia lo que siento, si, debe ser eso.

En el fondo sabia que eso no era cierto, pero no quiero pensar mucho, solo soy el Mad Hatter, solo tengo que ayudar a Alice, eso es todo, solo me limitare a hacer eso, nada mas.

Pero este Alice me trababa mucho; con solo mirarlo me revolvia los pensamientos, con su forma de ser me revolvia.

Arg...Solo habia pasado una semana que habia llegado y este chico me tenia mas confindido que a un borracho!...claro que este no se da cuenta...me esfuerzo por parecer normal.

Pero no solo su presencia me revolvia, sus acciones me hacian enojar; como cuando empezo a llamarme Alejandro, sabia que el no sabe nada de mi pasado...pero sentia que lo hacia a drede, por eso me comportaba muy hosco con el, por eso lo llame Martin, por que me recuerda mucho a el...

No solo su forma de ser, tambien su fisico, son como dos gotas de agua; si fuera estupido creeria que es el, pero esa persona tan importante para mi...ya no esta.

Todas las personas que me importaban ya no estan, o ya no me recuerdan, o yo mismo los e olvidado. Estoy solo. Por eso estoy aqui, poeque estoy loco de soledad y todo me recuerda a las personas que amaba. Por eso soy _MAD HATTER_.

Voltear a ver a otro lado que no sea Alice no ayuda en nada a mis pensamientos; pero aun asi volteo a la derecha, mal hecho, veo un monton de tazas apiladas en un estante.

El recuerdo llega casi de la nada.

* * *

_-ARRGG... pero odio el te!- me quejaba mirando las tazas llenas de ese liquido tan extraño -prefiero tomar cafe-_

_-Nada de eso, eres un caballero, no?- me regaño un chico mas bajo que yo -debes tomar te, ademas es delicioso-_

_Bufe mirando para otro lado pero no podia evitar sonreir de felicidad._

_-De que te ries?!, todavia que te he servido te! eres un mal agradecido!- decia exasperado el otro chico moviendo la cabeza rapidamente, moviendo sus cabellos rubios, me miro con sus ojos verdes._

_Le sonrei, era demasiado gracioso, lo mire detenidamente haciendo que se sonrojara, me heche a reir._

_-Por que te has sonrojado? acaso te gusto, Arthur?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, aguantando las carcajadas._

_-Callate bloddy hell...y no me llames Arthur, sabes que detesto ese nombre- me respondio enojado, pero mandandome una significativa mirada de cariño._

_Ese chico era todo un caso...y aun asi yo le queria... era el Alice numero 88 que habia llegado aqui._

_Por eso tenia que odiar su nombre... el habia llegado aqui por un nuvo nombre, a eso venian todos los Alice, por una nueva identidad..una nueva vida._

_Lo queria mucho, me hacia olvidar mi locura, la soledad, pense que con el volveria a sentir esa felicidad de antes..._

**Pero estaba muy equivocado.**

* * *

Mire rapidamente a otro lado buscando refugio de aquellos horribles recuerdos recientes, en el lado izquierdo de mi sala no estaba mal...pero hay una gran botella de licor sobre la ventana.

"Estupidos recuerdos."

* * *

_-Vamos! hay que beber mas!- gritaba una voz._

_-Sii!- gemia mi propia voz ahogada en un monton de cerveza.  
_

_Ahi estaba al lado de mi, la persona que mas queria y que jamas pude, podre, o tuve la oportunidad de olvidar.  
_

_Aquel chico que tenia el nombre de Martin.  
_

_En ese momento estabamos casi al borde de la embriaguez y aun asi yo no salia de mi felicidad.  
_

_Se acerco a mi apoyado en la mesa y con una cerveza en la mano, la choco contra la mia y me sonrio con felicidad.  
_

_Se planto enfrente de mi y me dio un beso. Le correspondi el beso, podia notar la bulla que estaba formandose a mi alrededor, pero eso no importaba, no me importara que nuestros amigos de universidad nos molestaran al dia siguiente.  
_

_¿Que podia salir mal ahora que tenia al lado a la persona que mas amaba?  
_

_NADA, absolutamente nada.  
_

**Pero estaba muy equivocado.**_  
_

* * *

No me di cuenta cuando mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, pero en cuanto me percate pare las lagrimas en seco, odiaba llorar y mas por recuerdos que van y vienen; esos recuerdos son los que me vuelven mas loco, pero eran tambien mi tesoro mas valorado...abrazaba mi locura, aunque la odiara.**  
**

Por que era lo unico que me quedaba de el... esos recuerdos que siempre estaban a punto de hacerme llorar, en mi antigua vida me hacian reir y cantar...

Tengo que volver a la realidad, o atraere lamentos...no etoy de humor para luchar contra ellos, especialmente ahora.

Porque todos los lamentos que persiguen a Alice y de los que lo tengo que proteger...son las Alice que vinieron antes que el, con las que habia convivido, a las que habia intentado ayudar...antes de ser asesinadas, de la 1 a la 88.

La actual Alice era la numero 89 en venir a Wonderland.

Debo de dejar de pensar en tonterias, Marti..digo Alice debe de estar por despertar.

Genial ahora hasta lo llamo en mi mente Martin, debo dejar de recordar...se esta tardando en levantarse demasiado para mi gusto...

Levantarlo no es una opcion (ya lo he intentado),solo queda algo por hacer...

Levanto mi pistola hacia el, apunto, disparo...

Se levanta pegando un grito de susto, mi bala ha dado al lado de su almohada en la cama, me mira acusadoramente.

-Por que habes hecho eso boludo de..!- pero lo interrumpo.

-Por que quiero- me limito a decir.

Tal vez eso sea descortes, pero es lo unico que me queda...que la gente me odie, se aleje de mi, para que asi no acabe muerta, o peor.

Me mira con enojo, no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos celestes, son hermosos...

"Concentrate" me digo a mi mismo, "ese chico no es el...y tu solo le perteneces a el".

Suspiro, eso me pasa por no ponerme a trabajar, bueno eso no importa, hoy debo ir a presentarlo con la Reina de Corazones..aunque no quiera.

A veces me pregunto por que sigo aqui, por que no he intentado escapar, entonces lo recuerdo... mi ultimo deseo, la razon por la cual he parado mi tiempo.

"Voy a salir de Wonderland con Alice"

Lo miro de reojo, mi corazon se acelera...estupidos sentimientos, que daria yo por un poco de tequila, hace mucho que no tomo un poco, pero eso implicaria recordar...

Y no quiero hacerlo.

**Por que recordar me duele.**

* * *

**Hola otra vez...¿Que les parecio? Es digno de ser leido?**

**Deben preguntarse...¿Quien es la Reina de Corazones? les puedo decir que se sorprenderan cuando lo sepan! Maujajajaja!  
**

**Espero que sigan leyendo!  
**

**Merezco reviews?  
**

**¡Adieu Mon´cher!  
**


End file.
